Little Spoon
by poppets
Summary: Grog has a request for Keyleth who is more than happy to oblige. [Grog/Keyleth]


A/N: I only recently stumbled upon the concept of Grogleth and since then they have become one of my favourite pairings. I don't know where this silliness came from, but once it popped into my head it wasn't going to go away. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

"Keyleth?"

"Yes, Grog."

"D'ya think, tonight, that maybe…"

"Maybe what?"

"Nothin' nothin'." Grog waved his hand vaguely and gave a chuckle that was obviously aiming for nonchalant but instead came out awkward.

"Grog," Keyleth frowned, propping her hands on her hips. "We've talked about this. If you want something you just have to ask." Her expression softened, "I promise I won't think it's silly."

Grog sighed. "D'ya think tonight…" he paused and tugged nervously at his beard, "youcouldbethebigspoon."

Silence stretched for several long seconds as Keyleth processed the jumble of words.

"It's just that," Grog rushed on to fill the silence, "you talk about how, umm, nice it is when I cuddle you an' I thought that maybe I could try it. Ya know, just once. See what it's like, sorta thing. But, o'course, we don't have to if you don't wanna. It prob'ly wouldn't work anyway cos I'm a lot bigger'n you."

With a soft smile on her face, Keyleth stretched up on her tiptoes and placed her fingers over his lips, stopping the spill of words. "I'd love to be the big spoon. And I promise that our size difference won't be a problem; It's never stopped us before."

At Grog's deep chuckle, Keyleth felt a blush race across her cheeks. Damn her runaway tongue. "I mean, when we're fighting and stuff."

Biting back a smile, Grog nodded sagely, "Fightin', o'course." He leaned down and pressed a kiss to the tip of Keyleth's nose. "And thank you."

Keyleth watched him walk away with what she knew must be a dopey smile on her face. Humming a happy tune, she went back to her work.

* * *

"So, how d'ya think we should do this?" Grog was standing at the end of the bed, peering contemplatively at the soft expanse.

Keyleth suppressed the giggle that was threatening to break free. He was taking this as seriously as he would a battle plan: surveying the scene, weighing up options and outcomes before deciding on a plan of attack.

"Well, a key component of being the little spoon is feeling safe and warm and protected; having the other person curve around you and shelter you from the rest of the world. That's what makes you such a good big spoon, I never feel safer than when I'm wrapped in your strong arms."

Keyleth felt her heart stutter at the smile that lit Grog's eyes. She loved putting that expression on his face, it was equal parts delight and surprise. Even after all this time he still didn't quite believe that she really loved him.

Grog's brows slowly drew back down, furrowing into a frown. "Ok, but you said this would work and I'm much bigger'n you."

A mischievous smile curved Keyleth's mouth. "I can change that."

"Wha-"

Keyleth shut her eyes and concentrated, feeling her body transition into its earth elemental form. When she opened her eyes again, it was from several feet higher than a moment before.

Grog gazed up at her large, rocky form, Keyleth's ever present antlers the only similarity between her two shapes. "Hello, Keyteor."

Keyleth let out a happy rumble. Communication was tricky in her elemental form, but words weren't entirely necessary right now.

Stepping over to the bed she sat carefully on the edge, releasing a sigh when it supported her much increased weight. She patted the centre of the bed and Grog took the hint, climbing up beside her. She motioned to Grog and then the bed. "Down," she rumbled. "Side."

Grog nodded and curled up on his side, facing away from her.

Moving cautiously, aware of her substantially enlarged form, Keyleth lay down and curled her body around Grog's, pulling him back against her chest and wrapping her arms around him.

"Ok?"

"Mmm." His contented sigh tickled across her forearms. "This is nice."

Keyleth pressed her hard lips against Grog's skin in a careful kiss. "Good." Her soft rumble vibrated gently through both their bodies. "Sleep."

End.


End file.
